Think what you want
by FairyWeasley2730
Summary: one-shot starring...... JASPER HALE! AND ALICE CULLEN!


((I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does))

A short one shot my friend jasperfan127 wrote then we added songs so enjoy!!!

* * *

Alice POV

"Alice?" I heard Jasper call from down stairs. He was thirsty and we were going

hunting together. I walked down stairs from our bedroom.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I said as we walked together to my car.

I opened the drivers side door and there was a small black box in the seat. How

could I not see this? Why didn't I see this? I'm I loseing my powers? But I

sucked it up long enough to open it and see whats inside. It was a bracelet. A

dimond bracelet with a charm shaped like a heart with a sliver J dangleing in

the middle. I looked at Jasper who was on the other side of the car looking at

me.

"Jasper." I wispered

"Do you like it?" He asked. I ran over to him and kissed him.

"Yes. It's beautiful." I said

"Just like you."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you more."

"Think what you want."

"I know you seen it comeing but I tried my best to suprise you."

"But.. Jasper, I..." I stoped I didn't want to mess up the moment.

"What?" He looked conserned. His bright golden topaz eyes wide looking right at

me.

"I have a suprise for you when we get back." I finished the sentence with a

kiss. He laughed.

"Will you?" I asked giveing him my gift.

"Anything for you." He put it around my wrist and snaped the clasp.

"Wow. J for Jasper." I said smiling.

"No, J for Jizzy Jasper." _Then he started singing_

"**And I jizzed in my pants**

**This never really happens you can take my word **

**I won't apologize that's just absurd.**

**It's mainly your fault from the way that you dance.**

**And now I **

**Jizzed in my pants!!!!"**

I looked at him confused.

"We should get goin' '" He said. _**Then Alice starts singing**_

"_**Life is a highway**_

_**im gonna ride it all night long**_

_**if your going my way **_

_**I would drive it all night long"**_

"Yeah. Thank you." I walked back to my side and hoped in.

"So, what's my suprise?" Jasper asked.

"That's for you to find out. All I'll tell you is that it will be found in the

bedroom." I smiled

"Oh." He laughed

We found an entence to nearby woods we had never been to before.

"Emmett said there were a lot of mountian lions here." I said.

"Yumm." He ran one way and I ran the other. _**Then Jasper started singing **_

" _**O I'm a gummy bear**_

_**yes I'm a gummy bear**_

_**oh I'm a yummy tummy **_

_**funny lucky gummy bear."**_

Emmett was right, there were a lot of mountian lion here, the good ones.

Color things filled my thoughts. This vision was really of green

and brown danced everywhere but big spots of red every where. What could that

mean? What is it? I'll talk about it with Carlisle later. I smelt something

good. Blood. Human blood. I ran tword the smell hopeing to help the person and

praying that I got there before Jasper.

It was a man, most likely a hiker. Some how his legs, face and arms were cut and

he was dead. Large pools of blood every where. That was what I saw. That was my

vision. We should have whent home as soon I had seen it. Sure I didn't know what

it was but I should have said something to someone. I looked around and saw some

thing move in a near by tree. As I looked I saw Jasper standing in the tree.

"What happened?" I asked him. He leaped out of the tree and stood next to me. I

kept staring at the dead man. He didn't say anything, I just heard his sobs so I

looked at him. His eyes were bright red. He looked very sad and disapointed.

"Oh no Jasper, please tell me you didn't." Nothing. He just stood there staring

at the man. I hugged him tring to make him feel better but nothing changed. His

expression was the same worried look and he didn't move. Suddenly, he fell to

his knees and barried his face in his hands.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He sobed

"It's ok. We just need to work on you more. Did you kill him?" I wasn't mad.

This was a new life for him and it got hard at times.

"No, he was all ready dead. But I still drank it. I drank it Alice, I'm a

monster."

"No, no your not. Jazz it's ok."

"No it's not Alice! What is the family going to think? That I'm not strong

enough to controll myself? That I need help? Will Edward not let me go any were

near Bella? What?"

"We don't have to go back to them yet."

"What?"

"We can go some where else intill your eyes are back and then we just wont think

about it so they will never know."

"Ok." He got off his feet and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Think what you want." He laughed. "Tell me, why didn't you say anything about

this?" He asked.

"Because I didn't see anything but blurs. Green, brown, and red blurs."

"Oh. It should get better. I mean it can't get worse right?"

"I don't know." We walked back to the car.

_**Then I started singing to lighten the mood**_

"_**Because you had a bad day**_

_**your taking one down **_

_**you sing a sad song**_

_**just to turn it around**_

_**cause you had a bad day"**_

"You stay in the car and I'll run in and get our stuff. Just don't think about

it, Edward is home." He didn't say anything. I got out of the car and walked in

the house.

"Alice?" I heard Esme call from the kitchen. I danced over to her.

"Esme, Jasper and I are going away for a while."

"What? For how long?" She asked.

_**Then I started singing**_

"_**I'm leavin **_

_**never coming back again!"**_

Esme gasped!!

" Just kidding. Maybe a month or so."

"But you will be back right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting our things and leaving."

"Ok. Wow that's beautiful!" She said pointing to my gift from Jasper.

"Thanks. Jasper gave it to me."

"I thought so since there is a J in the middle. Such the gentallman."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Esme."

"Bye honey."

I walked up stairs to find Edward and Bella in the hallway infront of the

bedroom door.

"Alice where are going?" Edward asked.

"That is none of your consern." I said _**then in my head I started singing**_

" _**I DONT THINK ABOUT IT**_

_**JUST DONT THINK ABOUT IT**_

_**I DONT THINK ABOUT IT**_

_**CAUSE I DONT."**_

"Alice? Could you at least tell me?" Bella said.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't. Please excuse me." I said moving my way to the

bedroom. Edward told Bella not to worry about it and they went to his room.

I packed our things moving fast putting his clothes in first then my own. I felt

around in the top drawer of our dresser and saw a thin black Lacey item of

clothing and put it on the top of the other clothes in the bag. I promised him a

surprise right? I ran back to the car.

"I called the hotel and made reservations." He said putting the small sliver

cell phone back in his pocket. We drove to the hotel and checked in. We walked

to room 313. Jasper put the bags on the floor and sat on the tan king sized bed.

"Do I still get my surprise?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Maybe." I unzipped the bag, pulled out the lingerie and went to the bathroom. I

pulled off my clothes an put on the thin black lingerie and opened the bathroom

door. Jasper's eyes got big and he kept smiling.

"Wow. You look sexy." He said. _**Then I started singing**_

"_**touch my body**_

_**throw me on the floor**_

_**tousle me around**_

_**play with me somemore**_

_**touch my body."**_

"Thanks." I told him as I got in the bed with him...

* * *

I hope you liked it!!!

the songs are:

**jizzed in my pants : the lonely island**

**life is a highway: rascle flats**

**the gummy bear song: no idea**

**Bad day: daniel powter**

**Leavin:jessie mccartney**

**I dont think about it: emily osmet**

**ANDDDDD......**

**Touch my body : miriah carey**

Should I keep going?

Please right a review!

and any ideas!!!


End file.
